


it is a boring song, but it works every time

by weatheredlaw



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, PWP, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper believes this behavior might untoward and certainly not approved, but then so is everything else she does with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is a boring song, but it works every time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlesslikeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesslikeme/gifts).



> i wrote this like two weeks ago and you can just have it now, okay?

_i don't enjoy it here  
squatting on this island  
looking picturesque and mythical_  
\-- margaret atwood

 

 

It's not the first time they've hotboxed Betty's apartment. It's small, and the ventilation is shitty and there are only two windows in the house. It's all she can afford, and it's at least ten times nicer than Bruce's hole in the wall half a block over, and a whole lot easier to smoke in than Tony and Pepper's dorm rooms. Bruce checks the window again and Betty turns off the AC while Pepper thumbs through the trashy mixed tape collection Betty's been gathering since fifth grade.

Pepper says, "I hate The Cranberries," but puts them in anyway while Tony packs the bowl. Betty rolls her own joint while Bruce pulls out his pipe. Tony and Pepper bought their own share and they're sort of dating so it makes sense for them to use the same bong. Pepper can already feel her skin tingling, hot air mixing with the dry smell of weed. Every time Tony reaches into the ziplock baggie to pull more out the paper crackles like static on her ears. 

"Is this laced?" Tony asks nervously, because he's a kid and this is the second time he's smoked ever and he's got a reputation, but he hasn't done anything to get arrested for yet, beyond showing up to physics drunk every Friday. And he hasn't even gotten caught yet, so it doesn't count.

"Stop being a bitch about it and smoke," Betty says fondly, getting up to dim the lights and running a hand through Tony's hair. She's always more affectionate when she's smoking, the joint hanging like a suggestion from her fingertips. Bruce leans into her when she walks by, his shoulder brushing her calf. The kitchen lights go off and the living room lights go down.

The room is hot after ten minutes of Tony and Pepper passing the bong back and forth and Bruce puffing expert circles from his pipe. Betty takes long drags from the joint, her feet propped up on Bruce's stomach, watching his hands lazily rub them. Tony's frazzled kid when he isn't high, but after the first few draws from his pipe he's half twitching, half leaning on Pepper, who looks like she might go to sleep. 

"C'mere," she mutters, setting the bong in her lap and curling his fingers around Tony's face.

"Pep--"

"Kiss me," she demands, and Tony complies, more confident than he has been in the past, better at it after months of angled, childish practice in Pepper's dorm room. It never feels like she's dating a senior, always like she's dating her best friend, kissing her best friend, throwing balloons full of gatorade onto cars driving out of the parking garage with her best friend. Right now though, it feels like she's kissing her boyfriend. Tony makes a sated noise in her mouth, his hand going to his chest and checking the pattern of his heart rate while Pepper keeps a finger over his jugular, measuring his pulse. Tony moves the bong out of the way and Pepper crawls into his lap.

"They're cute," Bruce says from somewhere in the room. Pepper can't be sure. She glances over and Betty's stretched out across him now, her shirt pulled up over her braless chest, deftly undoing the button's of Bruce's shirt he wears when he teaches, her breasts pressed to his skin.

"You're cute," Betty murmurs. 

"Shh."

Tony bites down gently on Pepper's shoulder, bringing her attention back to him and claiming her mouth hungrily. But she keeps seeing Betty's breasts in her mind, the curve of her pale back and Bruce's wide, calloused hand settling on it. She wants to watch them forever, the way they know each other, older and practiced, not like the rough needyness of her and Tony. 

"You okay?" he asks. He lips are red and swollen and make Pepper think of strawberries. She always wants strawberries. Her mouth waters when she thinks about them, when she looks at them, but she can never have them. 

She looks at Tony and her mouth waters. 

"She wants to watch," Betty murmurs, and somehow she and Bruce have become half-naked, silently shedding their clothes in the heat of the room. Betty had confessed to Pepper in secret that this was her favorite way to fuck and her language had made Pepper blush and stir the pot of _paella_ faster while Betty laughed and laughed and kissed her in the steam of the kitchen. _You're gorgeous, Pepper, you know that?_

And now, looking down at Tony and seeing the way he's watching her, eyes following her every movement, she reaches between his legs and feels the heat of his cock pressing tight against his jeans. He groans at the contact, arching his hip into her hand and closing his eyes. Pepper chews her lip, thinks about what it would mean to take him deep inside her, not for the first time, but for the first time like this, for the first time like it might _mean_ something. Bruce makes a low, animal noise behind her and Pepper turns to see Betty's hand curled around his cock, pumping slowly. Pepper turns back to Tony, his eyes blown and a little wild. _Was this supposed to happen_ , they both don't ask, but seem to understand. 

_Yes. Probably. I think so._

Tony's hands fumble their way under Pepper's skirt, the flowered pattern feeling childish on her skin, over his fingers. Someday, he is going to be so good at this, she realizes. When she's not his girlfriend and he's screwed his way through half of New England, all the way to California because he's Tony Stark and who doesn't want to fuck Tony Stark?

Pepper wants to. Pepper wants to take his cock inside her and slide down and keep him there, keep him deep. She bends down and kisses him, her mouth watering and tongue heavy with spit and the things she wants to say. Tony groans, his fingers going further, one pushing against her underwear and dipping in. Pepper gasps, every nerve in her body working in overdrive. She grabs his shoulders and pushes down on his fingers, trying to force them inside. Tony does what she wants, curving his fingers in her cunt and thrusting slowly. He looks like he's in a daze, feeling her clench around him, and maybe he'll never want to be with anyone else again, she thinks, because she's high and stupid and in love.

She reaches next to her and picks up the bong and the lighter, pressing it between them and taking a long hit. Holding it in, she gently lifts Tony's chin and angles her head, exhaling into his mouth and keeping their lips pushed together as they share it. Tony's eyes droop and he slows his fingers down, reveling in her tongue in his mouth, the smoke between them. "Pep--"

"Can I?" Pepper feels Bruce's hand on her back, breaks her kiss with Tony to look at his face, the softness of it catching her offguard. She nods and watches him take a hit, longer than her own, his lungs used to the slow burn. He puffs around the moutpiece of the pipe and holds it in, leaning toward her, his fingers curling gently around her neck and drawing her in. He breaths the smoke into her mouth, sealing their lips together expertly and it's not like kissing Tony at all. It's like kissing a man and Pepper knows, right away, what the difference is. Tony's fingers slip in deeper and she whines into Bruce's mouth, grasping his forearm for support while she holds into Tony's shoulder with her other hand. When Bruce pulls back, he smiles and Pepper thinks of those pictures of green, lazy pythons, curled on tree branches, sated and content. 

"I told you she was beautiful. Didn't I tell you?" Betty reaches over and brushes the hair from Pepper's face, looking over at Tony, who can't take his eyes off any of them. "Lucky kid." She leans in and kisses Pepper, slow and promising, and Pepper thinks she understands now why Bruce becomes a mess every time she's around. When Betty pulls back, she bends over further and kisses Tony. Tony jerks in surprise, his fingers sliding deeper into Pepper and splitting. She shouts, falling forward and bracing herself on his shoulders.

"Sorry," he sputters, pulling back from Betty and looking at Pepper. "I'm sorry, Pep, are you--"

"Just...just don't stop." She can feel sweat dripping down her back, and someone's fingers there, too. Bruce's. Her shirt is delicate, and old, with buttons going down the back that he undoes carefully, until Pepper can slip out of it. He undoes her bra so carefully she doesn't even feel it and suddenly her breasts are exposed and Tony is leaning forward, kissing her neck and pushing another finger into her. "Tony--"

" _God_ , Pep." She nods, urging him on, and it's like Bruce and Betty aren't even watching, she hardly feels Bruce's stroking hand on her back, or Betty's hot skin next to her, the sound of her mouth moving against Bruce's neck. She focuses on Tony and he focuses back and _this_ is what he is the best at. He strokes her clit with his thumb, sending tremors through her body, and Pepper tries desperately to fuck herself on his fingers. That Bruce and Betty can hear how wet she is drives her crazy, pushing her closer to orgasm. When it comes, she is gasping, pleading, _Tony, Tony, Tony_ \-- 

And then he is licking his fingers, kissing her and bringing up the bong to take another hit, sealing their mouths shut and blowing the smoke in her mouth. Pepper can feel her muscles aching and it's a quiet relief when Betty takes her hand and she gets up on shaky legs, stumbling into Betty's outstretched arms. "I don't think we should leave the boys unsupervised," she murmurs, and Pepper cranes her head around to catch Bruce crawling over the length of Tony's body and capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. Tony's breath hitches and he arches, chest flush against Bruce's. He crawls out of his shirt, skin pink and hot and Bruce's hands come up to touch and catalogue, looking so different than Pepper's own always do. She breathes faster, wanting to watch more, but Betty curls her hand over Pepper's jaw and draws her in, kissing her gently. 

Pepper has kissed Betty a lot since they met, mostly because Betty is always touching her, drawing her fingers through Pepper's hair, telling her how beautiful she is, how lucky Tony is, how much she wants her sometimes. And Pepper always touches back, has been learning the curve and angles of Betty's body and arms and legs, the way her skin smells after a shower, the way her lips always taste like beeswax.

From behind her, Bruce is coaxing Tony toward release, kissing him rough and jerking him off. Pepper can't look away now and she lets Betty kiss her neck and shoulders and stroke over her bare breasts while Tony fucks into Bruce's fist with expert ruthlessness, clawing over Bruce's neck and back and coming with a shout. Pepper's head is buzzing and she takes the hit offered to her from Betty's second joint, the feel of it different than the swift inhalation from the waterpipe. She holds it in and watches Tony crawl into Bruce's lap and kiss him, over and over and over again. He catches her eye and doesn't even try to look guilty, _can't_ when Pepper is tangled up in Betty's naked arms and letting her draw her fingers over Pepper's skirt-covered thighs.

"Can I interrupt?" Bruce's hands come up to Pepper shoulders and she steps back, letting Bruce pull Betty in and kiss her. Tony's hands reach up weakly for Pepper's own and she goes to him happily, collapsing in his lap. He's taken off his jeans and his boxers are riding low -- Pepper can feel him half-hard against her and she knows what he wants, but she's so _tired_ now, leaning against him and watching Bruce and Betty settle on the floor like dust. Her cut-offs are half-off and Bruce pulls the rest of them down, revealing all of her as she straddles his hips. She fumbles with her shorts and pulls out a condom, rolls it over Bruce's cock and slides onto him. Pepper feels her breath catch in her throat because Betty is _beautiful_ , her legs wrapped around Bruce's waist and her hands curling over her chest.

Bruce's fingers are braced on her hip and they fit together so well Pepper thinks they've probably lost count of how many times it's happened. Tony's cock presses up against her back now, and Pepper isn't so sure she can't do something about it, or that she even doesn't _want_ to. She tilts her head back and Tony kisses her throat, but she knows where both their eyes are, trained on Bruce's cock sliding in and out of Betty's cunt, the way she gasps every time she slides down, the way her hips rise and fall as Bruce lifts her and lets her push herself up. The way he nudges her breasts with his thumb, drags one across her nipple. He sits up and Betty does the work, slowly lifting up and dropping onto him again and again. Pepper sees he's close, and she curls her hand around Tony's cock, leans against him and feels him pushing against her, desperate for friction. His fingers come around and slip under her skirt again, teashing until she shoves his hand against her clit and he fucks her. Tony comes with a soft cry, hot on her back and over her hand. In a second, she follows him, clenches around his fingers as Bruce mouth drops open and falls on Betty's shoulder and he comes and comes and comes. 

Pepper sits up straight and watches Bruce's fingers dip down to between Betty's legs, find her clit, and _press_ until she sobs, his cock still in her, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. " _Fuck_ \--" 

"Language, babe. The kids--"

"Oh _god_ please. Bruce, don't...don't _that_ \--" He laughs and hugs her close, letting her lift herself up and pull his cock from her. Betty looks at Pepper and Tony, who must seem a _mess_ because she laughs and holds out her hands. "C'mere, you too. You go shower and we'll make dinner." Tony blushes now, hiding himself -- he's always _shy_ around Betty, probably because he so unabashadly wants Bruce to fuck him into the ground and she knows it. "You're okay," she says, smiling, and shows them to the bathroom. The door clicks shut behind them. 

Tony turns to her, voice hoarse and dry when he says, "That was weird."

Pepper shrugs, says, "I liked it," and pulls down her skirt. Tony nods. They're both still high -- even the bathroom smells like weed -- as the shower groans to life and Pepper steps under the spray, pulling Tony after her. "I figured if anyone would have fun it'd be you."

"Don't see why you'd think that," he says, but he reaches up and pulls down the soap with a smile, pushing the suds around Pepper's back and over her ass, down her hips and thighs. "You were beautiful."

"Tony--"

"I'm serious. Everything you did, you were beautiful. Betty's so right. She's so right about you." Pepper leans against the wall of the shower and pulls Tony in. He kisses her, kisses her neck and down her breasts and chest and over her hips -- "Please," she whispers -- and then pushes his tongue between her legs. He hikes one of her legs over his shoulders and Pepper grabs onto the hot water knob for support. Tony licks and licks and licks and she is so wet and she wants him _in her_ but he can't, not right now, not yet.

" _Tony_ \--"

He looks up at her and she loses it. She comes and twists her fingers in his hair until he puts her leg back, licking his lips and leaning forward to kiss her.

"I think I might love you. A little bit," he says. "But I'm not sure."

Pepper looks at him, looks at her stupid, goofy boyfriend and his red-rimmed eyes and swollen lips. She kisses him and holds him and thinks about Bruce and Betty and the work they do, hidden away and secret and special, and how it's so much like the people they are. She thinks about Betty's eyes and her lips and Bruce's wide hands on her own back, his fist around Tony's cock, Tony's mouth, open and wide and eyes blown and reverant.

"How's your heart?" she asks. Tony puts his hand over his chest.

"Fine."

"You should be more careful."

"This was _your_ idea."

"I know. Next time talk me out of it."

Tony looks at her, wicked and so much the Stark she knows him to be.

"Never, Miss Potts. Absolutely _never._ "

 

 

In the morning, Pepper and Tony drive back to campus. Betty and Bruce have experiments to run all day long, and they might not be out of the lab for days. Tony has a doctor's appointment, but he cancels it because there's no way he's going to his heart doctor after smoking and fucking all night. "Rather untoward of me."

" _Untoward_ is your middle name."

"Mmhm." He buys her lunch and holds her hand and does things he's supposed to do, but later, he'll vanish into the engineering lab across campus for his internship and probably go get drinks with the other graduating seniors while Pepper writes her English Lit 104 paper in the dim lamplight of her room, looking over their schedules for the week and wondering when she became half Tony's assistant and half his girlfriend. 

_I think I love you, but I'm not sure._

Pepper turns out the light and crawls into bed.

"Yeah, me either Tony," she says to the wall. 

She goes to bed thinking about Betty's voice in her ear.

_You're so beautiful._

A kiss here. A kiss there. 

_What a lucky kid._


End file.
